


Home

by TheTaintedMeat



Category: The Last of Us
Genre: Canon Lesbian Relationship, F/F, Falling In Love, Fluff, Happy Ending, Healing, Joel still dead
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:15:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25194541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTaintedMeat/pseuds/TheTaintedMeat
Summary: This is a story starting when Ellie leaves the farm, and currently ending after Ellie comes back to the farm.I think the game gave the happy ending I was hoping for, Dina and Ellie back together. For some reason we weren't shown these moments though.During the scenes at the farm and in California Ellie isn't wearing Dinas bracelet. Yet when Ellie is back at the farm, it's on her wrist again. Also her fingers seem more healed and I think a little shorter. I think she'd already been back to Jackson, healed both her body and her relationship with Dina. So that's what I wrote.Also, I am just a gamer, clearly not a writer, so my apologies for any grammar or punctuation errors.  I'll post my thoughts about the game at the end.Writing this was almost theraputic for me, if anyone reads this, I hope it helps you too.Thanks to anyone that reads it.
Relationships: Dina & Ellie (The Last of Us), Dina/Ellie (The Last of Us)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 17





	Home

Chapter 1

Dina slowly walked back up the stairs, sobbing, shaking under the weight of Ellie leaving. Knowing what they had wasn't enough to keep her there. She started walking towards the bedroom to check on JJ when something caught her eye in the other bedroom. As she walked into Ellie's room, on the workbench, she found her bracelet and a note. 

Dina-

I'm sorry I have to leave. I'm so very sorry. I want nothing more than to be with you, be a mother for JJ. But I can't do that right now. I can't sleep, I can't eat. Sometimes I can barely breathe. I need to be there for you guys in ways I can't right now. I don't know if this will fix it but I have to try.

I know I don't have the right to ask you to understand, or to forgive me. But I'm praying you will. I don't really know how it works, but maybe someday you can teach me, like we talked about in the synagogue.

I'm leaving your bracelet, I think it brought me all the luck I deserve. I still don't know if I believe in luck, but if I am truly lucky, soon we'll be together again. 

I don't expect you to be here when I get back. I'll probably head to Jackson first, that's where you need to be. I know Robin will let you stay with them. Please leave all my stuff here. When this is over I just want it to be us. I need to leave the past where it is to be able to move forward with you, if you will still have me. 

Love You Always,

El

  
  


Dina fell to the floor in anguish, clutching the note and bracelet as if every force in the world was trying to rip them away from here. Part of her broke in that moment, and she wasn't sure if she could ever be whole again. Her body ached as she crawled across the floor towards her bedroom. Tears falling onto the floor with every inch. She attempted to pull it together as she slid up into bed not wanting to wake JJ.

Dina awoke a few hours later to the sound of JJ crying. Hopeful it was all just a bad dream but instantly knowing it wasn't from the note still clutched in her hand. She wanted nothing more than to just pull the blankets up over her head and cry til she couldn't cry anymore but JJ needed her. Maternal instincts took over and she was out of bed in an instant to pick up JJ and hold him and feel the warmth of his skin. In that moment sheer determination pushed her through. She spent the morning packing up the few essentials they needed to take with them. By midday Dina was ready, with JJ in his sling and she rode down to Jackson, prepared as best as she could for what was to come. 

Inside the gates the first stop was at Robin house. Dropping of JJ with Jesse's parents was always easy, they loved having him over as often as possible. Next stop, find Maria. While Dina knew they could stay with Robin, she has another house on her mind. After some prodding Maria finally relented. And just like that Ellie's old house was now Dina's. 

Dina spent the rest of the day cleaning up the place. Preparing it for JJ to be able to crawl around and her to take care of him there. Even though it had been quite awhile since Ellie lived there, she still felt close to her there. Sleeping in the same little bed. Saying a small prayer for Ellie at night before falling asleep holding an old flannel of Ellie's that had been left behind. 

The next morning Robin left early to pack up the old farmhouse. He had no trouble finding volunteers to help with the move, even Seth helped out. In one day everything was done. Ellies stuff was in the spare bedroom and they brought everything that was needed back down to Jackson.

The next few weeks went by in a flash. Dina kept to herself as much as possible, forcing a smile anytime someone asked if she was ok. She was far from ok, but that wasn't anyone else's business. 

Thankfully being a mom meant she didn't have to do patrols anymore. But in Jackson everyone has to work. Maria decided to assign Dina to farming, growing fruits and vegetables. As well as taking care of the sheep for the wool and occasional meat. She poured everything she had into work, JJ and fixing up the house. Then almost passing out every night exhausted. 

  
  
  
  


Chapter 2

Early one morning, far earlier than Dina had planned on waking up, there was a soft knock on her door. Dina slowly got out of bed and shuffled to the door, ready to yell at some random kid for waking her up this early. Instead she was met by Robin and his wife, eyes bloodshot, tears still rolling down their faces. Robin tried to talk, but could barely get words out. "Last night.….Ellie." 

"Where?" Was all Dina could say as she threw on clothes as fast as possible. She barely had time to ask them to watch JJ before she was out the door on the way to the hospital. Every emotion running through her body, weeks of pent up frustration building with every step. Was she alive? Was she ok? Should she kill her for leaving in the first place? 

Maria was outside the hospital, waiting, knowing Dina would be on her way. Maria tried to slow her down, to prepare her, but it was no use. Dina burst past her and to the door. Pushing open the door, ready to cry, yell, throw something, hit someone, anything to feel something again. Then she saw her, she looked even more broken and bruised, her hand bandaged, multiple new stitches. Bruises Dina had never even seen before, yellow from age. Areas so poorly stitched she knew Ellie did them herself. It only took a second for Dina's heart to break completely as she fell back into Maria's waiting arms. Between sobs she could hear Maria talking to a nurse but couldn't make sense of what was being said. 

It took almost an hour for Dina to calm down enough for Maria to explain to her that Ellie was going to be ok at least physically. That it was a lot of superficial cuts and bruising, all things that can heal. Dina lost it again when they told her how they had to amputate part of her fingers due to the way they had been torn off, but that it would heal with time. By nightfall Dina could still barely look at her without crying. Wiping her tears away, Dina managed to tie her bracelet back around Ellies wrist. Leaning down to kiss her hand gently and say a quick little prayer. 

Robin stopped by to let her know they would take JJ home and watch him for as long as needed. The nurse fixed up a makeshift bed so Dina could sleep there if she wanted. 

The next two days were spent in a chair next to Ellie, holding her hand, afraid to leave her side. Afraid to be there when she woke up. Afraid of what happened. Afraid of what might still be. Would she leave again? Is Abby dead? Do they still have a life together? Dinas head was spinning in circles. With a squeeze of her hand everything snapped back into focus. She quickly got up and slid onto the bed next to Ellie, cupping her hand between hers. 

Slowly Ellie started moving a little more, small little twitches of her eyelids, the occasional squeeze of her hand. Small little sounds. Then she slowly opened her eyes. Their eyes met.

"How hot do I look right now?"

"Seriously??! So hot…"

"Dina..I'm"

"Shh, don't speak," Dina softly said back. 

She reached out and slowly brushed the hair off Ellies face and back behind her ear. She just wanted to look at her, be in the moment with her. 

It took Dina a few moments to collect her thoughts and while she knew in her heart this probably wasn't the right moment she just couldn't help herself, the words just started to come out.

"¹You left us! You left me! I don't care what happened. I don't care about Abby or Tommy or anyone else. Remember what I told you? You go, I Go. But you went somewhere I couldn't go, I couldn't do the things you were able to do. Things I never thought you could do. But I don't care about that right now. I care about you. If you are back, but your demons are still running the show, I am here for you, but I can't be by your side for that. I can't let myself lose you again. I didn't know if I was ever going to get you back the first time, I will not do it again. Either JJ and I are enough now, or we never will be."

Ellie sat quietly for a few moments, trying to process what Dina was saying, slightly shocked she was even willing to take her back in the first place. When she finally spoke her voice was soft.

"I'm so sorry Dina. I knew I shouldn't have left, but I couldn't shake the memories. The nightmares, never knowing what was going to trigger it. I was worried I might hurt you or JJ and I thought if I killed Abby it would go away and I could be myself again."

"Did it work"

"I didn't kill her"

The news initially hit Dina hard. "What?!" was all she could say.

Ellie told her about how she found Abby, how she had to threaten to kill the boy to get Abby to even fight. That she beat her, was drowning her and then she saw Joel and knew this was not the life he wanted for her. How she saw Dina and JJ and just couldn't do it. That she let Abby go, told her to leave with the boy. How she sat in the ocean sobbing, letting all the hate, all the fear go. 

Dina sat quietly by her side listening. Falling in love with her all over again as she heard Ellie's story. Until she finally spoke up.

"I forgave you for leaving the next morning." The words instantly brought a look of hope to Ellie's eyes. "Have you been able to forgive yourself for what happened?" 

"I'm trying"

The response was good enough for Dina. She kicked off her boots and laid down next to Ellie.

"I don't think there's enough room here for both of us D."

"Well there better be, unless you are planning on sleeping on that old couch when we get home."

A puzzled look crossed Ellies face. "Aren't you living with Robin?"

"No, I asked Maria and she gave me your old house. It was the only place I knew I could still feel close to you."

With that Dina slid her arm around Ellie, kissed her softly on the cheek and snuggled up next to her. 

Hours later they were both woken up by people talking in the room. Dina was the first one up to see what was going on. Maria told them that if Ellie's pain was manageable they could go home for now, but would have to check back in a week so they could take the bandages off and look at her fingers. 

"The pain is ok" Ellie quickly said. Maria helped gather everything and they were slowly headed home. Ellie could have walked herself but Robin insisted on helping walk her back home. Her home, their home, she hoped. 

  
  
  
  


Ch 3

The next few days were a bit of a blur for Dina. Taking care of Ellie was a full time job. She was thankful Robin was keeping JJ for now, she didn't want Ellie to see him like this. When the time was right she would bring him home. 

It seemed like everyone in town stopped by, usually just to drop off food, some wanted to talk, see what happend, but Dina always pushed them back out telling them Ellie needed her rest. She even saw Tommy outside pacing a few times, usually being yelled at by Maria until he walked away. 

Ellie barely moved from the bed during the day. Dina tried to take care of her every need, changing bandages, helping her to the bathroom, pretty much anything Ellie needed, Dina was there. At night they would lay side by side in the tiny bed, Dina holding her tightly, waiting for the night terrors that never came. Ellie slept more soundly than Dina had ever seen.

A week later, Ellie was beginning to regain her strength, beginning to eat again. She was able to move easier on her own, hold things, change her own clothes. Dina decided it was time, they had both waited long enough. She kissed Ellie on the forehead, said she would be back soon and slipped out the door. 

About 10 minutes later, Ellie had managed to move herself to the couch when the door opened slowly. Then around the corner there he was. It took all the strength Ellie had to not run over and take him. "Potato!" She yelled. 

"Do you want to hold him?"

"Yes! Please!"

Dina sat down on the couch next to her and set JJ down in Ellies lap. Noticing a tear rolling down Ellie's cheek, she softly wiped it away, her hand lingering, holding her cheek. Ellie turned to her, unable to stop the tears from flowing and simply said "Thank you" 

Dina scooted closer to her, her arm sliding over Ellie's shoulders, tears rolling down both their cheeks. Nothing more needed to be said in the moment, but Dina needed her to know. "I love you Ellie, I want this so badly, it's all I've ever wanted, you are all I've ever wanted."

Unable to speak Ellie turned, facing her, eyes wet and red. This was a completely vulnerable side of Ellie that Dina wasn't sure she would have ever seen again. She slowly leaned closer tilting her head to one side, Ellie's eyes closed as she felt Dina's lips press against hers. The kiss only lasted a few seconds, but they were seconds that neither of them were sure they would have ever gotten again. The 3 of them stayed cuddled up on the couch like that for hours, soft little kisses happening often. Dina could barely take her eyes off Ellie for the rest of the night. 

Once JJ was finally asleep, Dina laid him down in his crib and returned to the couch next to Ellie. 

"So do you want to talk about it?"

"What do you want to know?"

"How do you feel? You sleep well now, but I'm nervous every night, just waiting for the nightmares to start."

"I still see his face a lot, but not the same, now it's just the good times, I don't relive the bad times anymore. Whatever happened, I left in that ocean. I knew I couldn't bring it back with me. I didn't know if you would even look at me, much less talk to me, but I knew if I wanted a chance at happiness with you it had to go. I was living a life I know he didn't want for me. That I don't want for me. I don't want to fight anymore, I don't want to kill anymore. I just want to be here with you. I know I ruined your dream of living on a farm, I know we can't go back to that life, but all I want is to be with you, to be a mom to JJ with you. I want what we had on that farm, but now I don't feel like I'm always waiting for something awful to happen."

"I loved that house, I loved being on our own, the sheep, my gardens, that view! But El I love you more than all that, my happiness is here, with our family."

"Our family, I love the sound of that"

Dina slid over into her lap, knowing Ellie probably didn't have the strength to pull her over. Leaning in slowly she kissed her softly on the lips, feeling Ellie kiss her back Dina pushed harder, the kiss growing more passionate with every second. Finally Dina broke the kiss minutes later, "Well that was better than a 6!" 

"Oh shut up"

"Make me!"

Instantly they were kissing again, both trying to pull off each other's clothes without breaking the kiss again. Their bodies entwined on the couch, clothes flung everywhere, they made love for the next hour, over and over again, til they both were too exhausted to move from the couch, Ellie in back, Dina pressed against her, face to face, lost in each other's eyes. Both drifting in and out of sleep, wanting this moment to last as long as possible. 

  
  
  
  
  


Chapter 4

The pair were awoken early the next morning by a loud knock at the door. Dina was up first, quickly throwing on clothes as she tossed a blanket to Ellie. 

Opening the door, the moment she was dreading was standing right in front of her. Tommy.

Dina held her ground in the doorway, not willing to let him in. She could hear Ellie shuffling in the background trying to get dressed, but this wasn't Ellie's fight anymore. Dina pushed Tommy back outside and followed him out, shutting the door behind her. Never giving him a chance to speak, she instantly started in on him. 

"Don't you talk to her, don't you look at her! You almost killed her you fucking asshole! I never want to see you around here again. If you want Abby dead so fucking bad, you go do it yourself! Now get the fuck out of here before I get Maria!"

The mere mention of her name gets Tommy's attention and he shuffled off looking more angry than when she opened the door, but clearly afraid of what would happen with Maria.

Walking back in the house Dina finds Ellie up, holding JJ, rubbing his back comforting him. "Thanks, I really didn't want to talk to him right now."

"You don't ever need to talk to him again if you don't want to. If he wants to find her, that's his business, and his alone. The only thing you need to worry about is getting better, physically and emotionally, I want all of you back. "

"I want that too!" Trying to hide the tears rolling down her face. "But I don't know, can we do that here?"

"What do you mean?"

"I can't avoid Tommy forever. I can't watch someone else move into Joel's house. I can't walk by his grave everyday. I want to stay in Jackson, I feel safe here, but I don't want to stay here. This is my past, not our future."

"Well, we could see about the old mill house, that's about as far out of town, but still inside the walls as there is. And there's that beautiful lake out behind it!"

"Oh man, that would be great! Would that be ok for you too?"

"El, you idiot, I'm happy wherever we are, so long as we are together. How many ways do I have to tell you that? Can you watch him for a bit while I go talk to Maria?"

"Of course babe, and Thank you again!"

With that Dina slips out the door and into town. She returns about 30 minutes later, almost beaming. "So you're ready to move right?

"What, wait now??"

"Right now, we are done waiting, our life starts now. Pack your shit babe!"

"Oh Dina, how did I get this lucky with you?"

"I'm the lucky one, to have you back, to have JJ and finally be able to be truly happy." Dina softy kisses her cheek. "But seriously, we need a bigger bed." 

It didn't take them long to pack up the few things they were planning on taking to their new home. Most of the furniture was staying. Just grabbing clothes, notebooks, JJs toys and other small items. It only took a few hours for the men to move everything down to the mill house. When everything settled down and JJ was asleep in his crib, Dina walked out the back door, finding Ellie sitting looking out over the lake, watching the sun starting to set. 

Looking up a Dina, Ellie scoots over on the bench to make room. 

"Mind if I join you?"

"Please"

Dina sits, and they instantly cuddle into each other.

"What are you thinking about?"

"Him...us...you know the last conversation we had?"

"No? I guess it was in the barn that night?"

"I went and saw him later that night"

"Oh"

"He said you were lucky to have me"

"Well he was a wise old man"

"Yeah, that he was, except for the coffee, that shit's still gross."

"Yeah fuck that."

Ellie leans forward, looking down at her feet. Dina instinctively starts rubbing her back gently.

"D, I just don't understand how we got her. How you just forgave me so easily. I left you, for her, for him. I'm so stupid I still can't believe I did that. I can't believe I thought it would fix me." Her head drops even more, resting on her good hand, feeling tears starting to well up in her eyes

The two sit quietly for a few minutes. Dina gathers her thoughts. Ellie is trying with everything she has to hold back the tears. 

"Dina, please say something. Anything."

"You hurt me that night Ellie, more than I ever thought you would or could hurt me. I died that night reading your note. But I died for us. For what we had. If not for JJ I probably would have actually laid there til I was dead. But I couldn't do that, I didn't get to be that selfish. I'm a mommy, I'm the one who has to suck it up and put on my big girl pants and push forward. So that's what I did. And through it all, no matter how much I tried, how much I wanted to, I couldn't hate you. I hated that you left me, left us, I felt like she won. I felt like what we had meant nothing to you." Ellie sinks into herself even more, Dina can hear her breathing speed up, and feels Ellies tears dripping onto her leg. "But I just kept praying you would make it back to me, make it back better than you were before, make it back as the whole Ellie I knew before. That liked comic books, and space. And was a huge dork. That's the Ellie I prayed for. I just kept telling myself, if I got the chance to be with you again. To have you again, then that's what I was going to do. I made my decision in that hospital that I wasn't going to let you go again. If you were able to let the hate, the revenge go then I was to. You fixed my heart, my soul that day, and there is nothing left in me but love for you. Everything else is gone. I love you Ellie, maybe even more now than I did before."

"I don't even know what to say."

"You don't have to say anything babe."

Dina reaches out and lifts Ellies head, brushing her tears away before reaching down to hold her hands, gently taking her bandages hand. "Well I guess I didn't quite get all of you back, did I."

"Jeez Dina, shut up it hurts enough already."

"I'm just kidding, I got everything I need, baby!" A sly smile crossing her face. "You know JJ is out for the night if you need another reminder of what we have together."

Ellie slowly sits up, wiping away the last few tears on her face, looking directly into Dinas eyes. Giving nothing but love and seeing nothing but love in return. No more words need to be spoken. Passion takes over for both of them. Ellie is the first one to her feet, pulling Dina tightly up against her. Ellies arms slide around Dinas' waist, lifting her up by the butt as she kisses her deeply. Dina wraps her legs around Ellies waist trying to hold on, unsure if Ellie has the strength to hold her up. Attempting to carry Dina and kiss her at the same time proves too much, Ellie falls forward, pinning Dina between her body and the wall. Kissing deeper, moaning into each other as their tongues entwine in each others mouth. Arching her back Dina reluctantly breaks the kiss, pushing Ellie back with her hips, dropping her feet to the ground the pair almost raced undress. Shirts ripped open, no time to unbutton, bras, shorts flung out into the grass. Unable to be without each other's touch for another second, they quickly unfolded a blanket on the porch and immediately fell into each other on top of it. Inhibitions in the wind, the pair made love outside on the porch, their porch. It was everything they ever dared to dream they could have. No sleeping happened that night. Everytime one of them thought they were spent and couldn't go anymore, pure lust kept them going. By morning both their bodies ached from the night, for each other, from only having a blanket under them on the hard wood porch.

Ch 5

Ellie is actually up before the sun, Dina still asleep practically on top of her, head resting just below Ellie's shoulder. The warmth of Dinas body next to her gave Ellie a sense of peace she hadn't felt in a long time. If not for the small cry from JJ in his crib Ellie could have lived in this moment forever. Knowing the poor girl is exhausted Ellie attempts to slide out without waking Dina, but it's no use.

"Mmm Good morning and just where do you think you're going?" Wrapping her arms back around Ellie pulling them back together. 

"Morning babe, JJ is up, I was gonna try to get him so you could sleep."

"That's ok, I'll get him, we gotta go up to the hospital today for your hand anyways. Hopefully it's healed enough they can get those bandages off for good this time." 

Rolling her eyes "Yeah cause there's nothing sexier than a stumpy claw hand." 

Both girls get up, Dina heads inside to get dressed and get JJ something to eat, while Ellie grabs all their clothes before heading in.

"Anyways I was thinking I might head up to the farmhouse afterwards."

  
  


"What? Why? Is something wrong? Ellie.."

"No, no. Nothing is wrong, I'm not sure anything could ever be wrong again. It's just, that's where his guitar is, and I just want to see, I mean I know I can't, but I just want to play it one more time."

"Are you sure you want to do that today?"

"Its been long enough D."

"Ok...do you want me to come with you?"

"I'll be ok babe. I won't be gone that long."

"I don't know Ellie… What if there are infected."

"Dina, I'll be fine. Plus this is supposed to be lucky, right?" Holding up her arm and shaking Dinas bracelet. 

"Oh fine, but I'm coming into town with you and I'll be waiting there til you get back."

Smirking "Yes mother! I'll come right home!"

Slapping her firmly on the butt. "Watch your tone missy!" 

Nervously Dina gets JJ ready, and the three start the long walk back into town. First stop is the hospital, Ellies fingers have finally healed enough that the bandages can come off for good. A few stitches still remain, a few bruises still fading, but for the most part her body has healed. Dina grows more nervous as they leave the hospital. Knowing the moment has arrived. 

"You sure you want to go?"

"Yeah"

"You sure you don't want me to come with you?

"Yeah, I need to do this. I'll be back before you know it."

By the time they reach the gate Dina is almost shaking. Sweat rolling down her face from nervousness. A quick soft kiss on the lips, and Ellie is gone out the gate. By the time Dina realized she didn't even take a gun, it's too late, Ellie was already gone. 

The minutes tick by, each one feeling like an hour as Dina tries to pick up a few supplies for the week. Trying to find anything to occupy her mind. Eventually there is nothing left to do, no one left to talk to. Dina ends up sitting on a bench near the main gate, just waiting, and waiting. She gets the idea to go up to the farmhouse and make sure she is ok, but JJ is starting to get tired and cranky so that idea is out. It takes almost an hour but she is finally able to rock him to sleep.

It's almost dark out when finally there is a knock at the gate. "It's Ellie" Dina leaps to her feet, startling JJ as she rushes to the gate. "Ellie thank God you're back! Is everything ok? Are you ok?"

"Dina I'm fine. It's ok. Jeez girl, are you ok, you look like hell."

"I was worried. You didn't even take a gun."

"I told you, I'm done fighting. Sorry it took longer to get back, I had to go around a pack of infected, but I'm ok. We are ok."

"Oh Ellie! Where's the guitar? You said that was what you were going there for."

"Let's go home babe. We can talk there."

The pair are quiet on the long walk back home. Just some small cooing noises from JJ and the sound of ruffling from Ellie's backpack serenade the walk home. 

"I got you some jerky"

"Oh just shut up, I told you I didn't take all the jerky!"

Walking in the house, Dina lays JJ down in his crib, hopeful he will stay asleep for the night. Walking back through the house Dina joins Ellie at the table. 

"So, was it still there?"

"Yeah, it didn't look like anyone had been there since you left."

"Could you still play"

"Not really."

"Well did you find what you needed?"

"Yeah. I'm ok Dina. I feel ok. I'll always remember all the good Joel did for me, and I forgive him for what he took from me. Because of you, because of JJ I understand why he did it. If I was in his place and it was you or JJ on that table, I would have done the same thing he did."

"So you left everything there?"

Grabbing her backpack off the floor. "Well I took these." Pulling out her drawings of JJ and Dina. "Because these are my life, our life. Plus we gotta decorate this place with something spectacular. And there's still nothing more spectacular than your face."

"Oh Ellie!"  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers!
> 
> Where to begin with this game. I honestly think it ruined video games for me. In 30 years of gaming, I have never experienced a game where I cared this much about the characters  
> I didn't even know it was possible. I felt real, raw emotions playing this. Most things I could move past. I understood the reason for Joel's death, as hard as it was. I was indifferent to killing Mel, Owen and the group. By the time the game ended I didn't even care if we killed Abby. Honestly if it was a player option to even leave the farmhouse, my game would have ended right there. Part of me wishes I would have turned it off after the clothesline scene and never turned it back on. But I did. Then I played it again, cause I'm just that dumb. I couldn't believe it ended like that. Until I noticed that bracelet, my whole outlook changed. Felt like a weight was gone from my chest. Maybe I'm reading to much into that small detail, but I don't care. It's the ending I want. So I'm going with it. Please don't try to change my mind!


End file.
